


Spare The Rod, Spoil The Child

by SweetEmotion11



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint tries to intervene, M/M, Phil decides to help out, Steve gets back at Tony, Steve is not amused, Tony is not amused, Tony thought it was private
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetEmotion11/pseuds/SweetEmotion11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony embarrasses Steve - Steve pays him back. Mature OneShot from both POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spare The Rod

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Official Memo – Rogers and Stark – Mission #7823**

Memo: Due to communicator issues, this mission has been deemed confidential. Stark and Rogers’ comments shall be erased from the database and debriefings will be the only record of this mission. Apologies to Director Fury and the entire command center.

 

Agent Phil Coulson

 

***

 

To: Stark, Tony

Subject: Communicator Etiquette

 

Stark –

You might want to get JARVIS’ privacy feature looked at…

-Phil

 

***

 

“Steve. Steve!” Tony’s footsteps rang against the solid cement walls of the underground S.H.I.E.L.D. shelter that Coulson had insisted the Avengers stay in until Stark Tower could be rebuilt properly. No amount of sexual wheedling by Clint had budged Coul, but Steve had noticed that Clint had the biggest room in the entire shelter.

Lucky bastard.

“Steve!” Tony called. Steve ignored him and kept striding down the hall. “Hey, bad heart over here! Mind slowing your star-spangled ass down a bit? I mean, I love watching it jiggle and all but-” Tony stopped short when Steve turned abruptly.

“What?” Steve snapped, his face beet red. He hated when Tony talked about his ass…especially in public. Tony bit his lip.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know that the comm was on and-” Steve held up a hand and fixed Tony with a withering look. Tony faltered but continued his explanation. “Seriously! I wouldn’t have said that if I knew! I thought I put JARVIS in private message mode!”

Steve crossed his arms. “So, you would have still explained in great detail how ‘rosy’ you were going to make my ass cheeks when we got home…in the middle of battle…because I took a risk during the fight?”

“You tried to catch one of those stupid pumpkin bomb things by yourself!” Tony pleaded, waving his arms.

“And you didn’t?” Steve countered. Tony ran a hand through his hair.

“I’M equipped to handle that kind of shit – YOU’RE not.”

Steve gave Tony a ‘really?’ look and pointed to the star on his chest. “Super soldier. Pretty much indestructible, remember?” Tony glared at him.

“You’re still human.” Steve stared at him.

“Yes. I’m human and I’ve also been alive a lot longer than you so-”

Tony let out a frustrated yelp before shouting “Then fucking act like it! You can’t take crazy risks like that! You’re not actually twenty!”

Steve stared at him before blowing out a long sigh, turning on his heel sharply, and walking away. Tony’s shiny leather shoes squeaked on the floor behind him and Steve called out “Don’t follow me, Stark.”

“Like hell. We’re not done with this conversation,” Tony called, walking faster to catch up. A sudden yank on his arm stopped him. He turned to see Clint at his side.

“Dude, you insulted his decision AND his age after embarrassing him on the comm. Let him go.”

Tony snarled. “Always the watchful birdie, aren’t we?” Clint’s face was a mask.

“Stark, I like you and all, but you can be a real ass when you’re wrong. He’ll come around. Leave him alone.” Tony tried to yank his arm out of Barton’s talon-like grip to no avail as he watched Steve walk into the gym.

“Ow! I swear, you’re more bird than man…” Clint allowed a small smirk.

“Let the Cap cool down. He’ll be good in a few days. He’s old-school, remember?” Tony sighed and Clint released him.

“Fine. Jesus…”

***

Steve didn’t speak to him for two days.

Tony could hear the punching bag taking the abuse completely deserved for him from his room – the creak of the chain as the bag moved back and forth, the hard thuds of Steve’s fists hitting the canvas, the final deafening crash as he brought down yet another bag.

He’d gone through seven this morning alone…twelve the day before.

Tony sighed as JARVIS beeped in to his lab.

“Sir?”

“Yeah, J…”

“There’s an attack fleet forming near the construction site of the former Stark Tower.”

Tony wiped an arm across his face, trying to clear his eyes of the sweat pooled on his forehead. “Just say Stark Tower, J…it’s not former…it’s still standing from what I can see.” Tony looked out his window and saw tiny dots of Chitauri warriors forming near the still-smoking tip of his beloved tower. “Suit me up,” he commanded, yanking off the welding mask and gloves before snapping his new Colantotte bracelets on his wrists. Tony pressed a small button on the left wristband and felt his Mark VII armor form around his body. He bulkily saluted to Agent Hill as his boosters shot him towards lower Manhattan.

“Sir, shall I alert the other Avengers?” JARVIS questioned as Tony blew past the Statue of Liberty.

“Uh, no. I’m good,” Tony answered, dodging a Chitauri blast that came dangerously close to his right arm. He fired a small repulsor ray back, exploding the offending warrior and two of his buddies who happened to be too close. “I got this.”

“Very good, sir,” JARVIS said in a dry voice.

Tony fought quickly, blowing up most of the aliens easily, lazily, business as usual. He was down to just a few Chitauri when JARVIS chirped in his ear.

“Sir? I have a private comm message for you.”

“Send it through,” Tony commanded, firing a repulsor ray towards a cluster of Chitauri and missing. _Prolly Fury, asking me why I’m Lone Ranger-ing it out here._ “Fuck me.”

“Oh, I plan to. Hard.” Tony’s eyes widened in surprise and he barely dodged a blue blast from a Chitauri gun.

“Steve?” Tony barrel-rolled away from an extremely persistent Chitauri and took shelter behind an air vent. A loud blast sounded above his head.

“It’s Captain to you. And pay attention. You have two of them right behind you.” Tony angled his gauntlet and fired a small missile behind him. A bright flash followed by a loud boom surrounded him.

“So, I take it you’re talking to me again?” Steve chuckled softly.

“You could say that…” he said huskily. Tony bit his lip. Steve knows exactly the effect his voice has on Tony. “So you thought you’d take care of these fuckers alone, huh?” Tony felt a sudden heat and rolled away from the air duct before it exploded with a loud bang. Steve pulled in a sharp breath. “That was close. Be careful,” he said through clenched teeth. Tony breathed out and fired a few repulsor rays in random directions.

“Why? You the only one who gets to be reckless in this relationship?” One of the Chitauri exploded a little too close to him and Tony flew back, sliding on the concrete rooftop.

“Because I want you in one piece when you come home. I’d rather the scratches on your back come from my nails than some alien asshole,” Steve growled low, his voice right in Tony’s ear.

Tony sucked in air greedily, feeling his cock stiffen. “Steve. There are fucking aliens SHOOTING at me.”

Steve laughed quietly. “Then don’t imagine me raking my nails down your back,” he teased softly.

Tony shot a repulsor ray blindly in the direction of the constant alien fire and tried to ignore his cock. “Steve,” he seethed. “Seriously?”

“Don’t remember the night that girl at the bar made me blush and we jealousy-fucked in the bathroom either.”

Tony tried to swallow and take aim at the two remaining aliens, but his arm was shaking. “Goddammit, Steve... I’m trying to fucking shoot!” Tony steadied himself and raised his arm to take the shot.

“Fine. I was going to mention how sore your ass is going to be tomorrow morning and how eager I am to suck you off, but I’ll forgo that…”

Tony missed. The Chitauri hovercraft flew over him before doubling back and firing machine-gun rapid lasers at his head. Tony swore under his breath as he jumped off the building’s roof and flew serpentine away from the resounding and constant fire.

“Had enough yet?” Steve asked softly. Tony bit his bottom lip in anger, trying not to say anything, trying to force blood back into the head that mattered at the moment. “Because I can do worse…” Tony turned sharply and shot two quick bolts into the hovercycles, blowing up the last two Chitauri.

“Fuck you,” Tony seethed, angling the suit to fly home. Steve laughed.

“Oh, I bet you plan to...”

***

“Stark!” Fury called out as the last of Tony’s armor vanished back into its case. Tony strode past him, a furious look on his face. “Stark! I’m talking to you!”

“Not now, Nick. I’m not in the mood,” Tony growled. Fury’s boots clacked behind Tony as he raced after him.

“Oh, hell no. You’re gonna MAKE yourself be in the mood for this. Where they hell do you get off pulling some lone gunman crap? Do you know how much that suit costs?” Tony scoffed and kept walking, his anger rising.

“Yeah. I made it.”

“Good. And you can fix it – I’m not sending your shitty ass alloy parts to scrap so we can just use the rest of our stash of adamantium to repair all the Marks you own!” Tony flipped Fury off, knowing he would get the full brunt of his rant tomorrow, and shoved open the command center door.

“Where’s Steve?” he snarled, causing several S.H.I.E.L.D. interns to jump. Agent Hill pointed lazily towards the makeshift barracks.

“Try not to hurt him too much, okay? We have combat training tomorrow,” she called as Tony stomped his way towards Steve’s room. Tony waved absentmindedly at her.

“No promises.”

Tony pulled at the door to Steve’s room, his temper reaching critical levels when he realized it was locked.

“Steve! Open the fucking door!” he roared, pounding on the steel door.

It may be able to withstand a bomb, but hell hath no fury like a storming Stark.

“STEVE,” Tony yelled, his voice reverbing off the concrete walls. “NOW.” The door creaked open and Steve sheepishly looked out through a crack in the door.

“Uh…hi,” Steve said, grinning and running a hand through his hair. “…how ya doing…?”

Tony shoved the door open and slammed it shut before he yanked Steve to him. Tony grabbed a handful of Steve’s hair and pushed him against the concrete wall. Steve let out a little squeak of surprise before Tony smashed his mouth onto Steve’s.

“Don’t you fucking do that again,” Tony said, pulling Steve’s head back to grant access to the sweet spot on the left side of his neck that drove Steve crazy. Steve let out a little moan and shoved a hand up Tony’s shirt as Tony licked and sucked his neck.

Steve felt his shirt rip as Tony’s sexual onslaught became more violent. “Ton-” Tony silenced Steve’s plea with a harsh kiss as he stuck a hand into Steve’s pants.

“No. No more talking,” Tony said as he bit Steve’s bottom lip. Steve whimpered consent, his super soldier bravado gone. Tony broke the kiss and yanked off his shirt before declaring “Bed” and pointing to Steve’s king-sized bed. Steve moved obediently, settling himself quietly on the bed. Tony yanked down his jeans and boxers, revealing his cock. “Do something constructive with that sassy mouth, Rogers,” Tony commanded, grabbing Steve’s head and forcing it on his dick. Steve sucked obediently, accepting his punishment for teasing Tony. Tony closed his eyes and fisted handfuls of Steve’s hair, biting back a sigh.

_This is Steve’s punishment. You’re not enjoying this. You’re not…damn, I love his tongue…No! Focus! Punishment! Punishment! …not enjoying my-HIS-punishment…_

Tony forced his cock to the back of Steve’s throat, causing him to gag, but Steve never complained, just took his punishment.

_Fuck, I hate when he submits immediately. Fight back!_

Tony wrenched Steve’s head back, freeing his cock, and looked down at him.

“Pants – off. Face down. Now.” Steve bit his bottom lip, trying to hide a smile, and shimmied out of his shorts and briefs before kneeling down on the cot. Tony caressed Steve’s ass with one hand then landed a heavy slap on it with the other. Steve yelped and Tony relished the red handprint darkening on Steve’s ass.

He relished it so much, he slapped it again. Harder.

Steve cried out and pulled at the iron bars of his headboard, but didn’t tell Tony to stop. Tony reached around and teased Steve’s cock with his fingers, grazing it, stroking it, never gripping it like Steve wanted. Steve moaned and bucked against Tony.

Tony slapped his ass again and leaned forward to whisper in Steve’s ear, “Don’t. Move.” Tony felt Steve brace himself and wound up to hit him again. As his hand came down, Steve caught his wrist and flipped them both over.

“Hey!” Tony yelped, suddenly pinned. Steve grinned.

“Oh, you thought I’d be a good little sub? Nice try. Your turn.”

 

***

 

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Official Memo – Rogers and Stark – Incident #17**

**Memo:** Capt. Rogers needs a new headboard. Neither Stark nor Rogers will discuss what happened but bed vaguely looks like the bars were bent and used to imprison something.

 

***

 

To: Rogers, Steve

Subject: Ikea Run

 

Capt. Rogers,

Handcuffs might be a better idea next time…just sayin’

-Agent Coulson


	2. Spare The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's POV - continuation of "Spare the Rod"

**To:** Director Fury

**Cc:** Agent Coulson

**From:** Agent Hill

**Subject:** Dick’s Sporting Goods

Gentlemen,

We may be in need of a few more punching bags. Captain Rogers has been…over-zealous with his workouts lately.

-Hill

 

***

 

Steve slammed his fists into the punching bag over and over, enjoying the dull thud his bare fists made on the canvas and the slight sting the bag gave his knuckles.

Steve hadn’t talked to Tony in two days, their longest fight so far.

Steve tried not to imagine Tony’s face on the bag, but it was hard.

And so was he.

_Swore he thought the comm message was private - bullshit - why would he try that - He knows I have to be top-notch for battle - what was he thinking?_

Questions swirled in Steve’s head as he uppercut the bag so hard, it finally broke the chain. The bag came down hard on the concrete gym floor, tearing a bit at the seams. Steve let out a long breath, running a hand through his sweaty hair, before yanking the bag up and tossing it on to a pile of its fallen brethren.

Number seven.

Steve rubbed his slightly sore hands as he picked up his water bottle, unscrewed the top, and dumped the contents on his head. Water sluiced down his hair, soaking his shirt easily. Steve shook his head, throwing water around the gym.  
“Chitauri soldiers have been spotted near the remains of Stark Tower.” Fury’s voice boomed out from the small speakers mounted near the gym’s entrance. “Stark is in pursuit,” he said loudly before uttering a muffled “alone, like a moron.”

Steve bit his lip worriedly, debating if he should go suit up to help. He started walking towards his locker, automatically reaching for his shield.

_I just wish he would understand – he knows how I feel about this – I wasn’t born in the same time period – should I apologize? – why would I apologize? – I bet Tony wouldn’t like it if I did that to him –_

Steve’s eyes widened, realizing how he would get back Tony.

 

***

 

Steve pushed the glass door of the command center open and snuck up to Maria Hill.

“Agent Hill?” Maria turned and smiled at Steve.

“How you doin’, Cap?” Steve blushed and looked at the ground.

“I need a favor…” Maria cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“Remember a few days ago when Tony tried to send me a…private…message and…” Steve’s eyes remained on the ground, a deep blush pervading his cheeks. Maria touched his arm and allowed a small smile.

“Yes. You don’t have to relive it.” Steve bit his lip and some of the blush faded from his cheeks.

“Anyways…is there any possibility that you would be willing to…help me get back at Tony?” Maria’s eyes lit up and a huge grin spread across her face.

“Oh, man, Stark has had this coming! Yes, of course, I’ll help!” Steve grinned at her shyly and ran a hand through his hair. “Let’s queue up JARVIS and give Stark a taste of his own humiliation,” Maria said as she drug Steve over to a pair rapidly flashing monitors and large set of what looked like earmuffs.

“Okay, put these headphones on,” Maria said, plunking them in front of Steve, “and speak here,” she pointed to a small microphone in front of him. “You can watch what’s happening with Stark on the monitor.” She pointed to the left screen, “This is Stark’s camera, via JARVIS,” then gestured to the right, “and this is our HD camera on Stark Tower.” Steve stared at her.

“How’d it survive the attack?” he questioned. Maria shrugged.

“Stark built the tech, we just hacked into it.” Steve nodded and slipped the headphones over his ears and pressed the microphone’s ON switch.

“JARVIS? You there?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes. Hello, Captain Rogers,” JARVIS said crisply. “What can I help you with?” Steve gulped.

“I’d…I’d like to place a private message to Tony. Please,” he ventured. Steve looked at Maria, who quickly ushered the few S.H.I.E.L.D. interns out of the room. She winked at him before shutting the command center door.

“Of course, Captain Rogers. I’ll patch you through.”

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Make sure it’s really private.”

“I will use the most discretion, sir.”

 

***

 

**To:** Agent Hill

**From:** Director Fury

**Subject:** Lie To Me

Hill-

Tell me that I didn’t just hear that.

-Fury

 

**To:** Director Fury

**From:** Agent Hill

**Subject:** Hearing Problems

 

Director Fury,

He outranks me. I did nothing but what he asked me to do.

-Agent Hill

 

 ***

 

Steve grinned and sat back in his chair as he watched Tony fly away from Stark Tower.

_Ha! Got to him…_

Steve’s euphoria only lasted a few seconds before Maria opened the command center door and let the interns back in.

“All good now?” she questioned, taking the headphones from Steve. Steve nodded, blushing suddenly. “Glad to hear it. You might want to hide out, Stark’s about a hundred yards out.”

“Won’t Fury detain him for some sort of debriefing or at least yell at him for going alone?” Maria chuckled low.

“Doubt that will stop Stark,” she said with a cocked eyebrow. “He has…things…to attend to, from what I saw.” Steve flushed a deep red and coughed before looking away.

“So, uh, I’ll be in my room then…” Maria giggled and waved him away.

“Good luck with that…”

 

***

 

Steve sat quietly on his bed, hands folded in front of him, his head resting on his knuckles. He heard Tony snarling at Fury and bit his lip. A sudden pounding on his door followed by “Steve! Open the fucking door!” made him jump.

Steve sat quietly, heart pounding, trying to calm himself.

_He’s not mad. He’s just –_

“STEVE,” Tony roared, “NOW.”

Steve tugged on his white undershirt and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

_You made your bed…Maybe I should wait a bit…_

A pounding fist was his answer. Steve tugged the door open slowly and peeked out at Tony.

_Damn._

Tony’s face was bright red; his brows pulled together, his eyes narrowed into slits. He was breathing hard as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Steve shot a glance lower and bit his lip.

“Uh…hi.” Steve allowed himself a grin and forced a hand through his blonde hair. He swallowed before continuing. “…how ya doing?”

Tony let out a frustrated groan and shoved his way into the room.

 

***

 

The iron snapped off the headboard and bent easily in Steve’s hands and Tony raised an eyebrow.

“You’re, uh, a little too good at that…” he said, a slight question in his voice. Steve chuckled low in his throat and twisted the iron around Tony’s wrist.

“Glad to know these muscles are good for something more than eye candy.” Tony shot Steve a glance and smirked.

“They do look nice,” he remarked in a low voice. Steve grinned and tried not to let Tony’s voice go straight to his cock.

“I’m trying to concentrate here. You got out last time, remember?” Tony let a smug smile pass over his face.

“Yeah…as I recall, you may have loosened my bonds…” Steve acted shocked as he twisted the last iron cuff in place.

“Me? Never!” He grunted as he tightened the iron bars holding Tony’s wrists aloft. “There. Try to break ‘em.”

Tony’s wrists strained against the metal, his corded muscles clenching and unclenching in strain. Tony gave the bars a good lashing, trying to free himself, but barely moved an inch. He nodded appreciatively at Steve’s handiwork.

“Well done.” Steve gave a cheeky grin.

“And I didn’t even have to weld anything.” Tony chuckled.

“Hey! I said I was sorry…no more naked welding -” Steve slid a hand up Tony’s thigh and Tony let out a soft moan, clipping the end of his statement.

“Shh. Apologize later.” Steve slid in between Tony’s spread-eagled legs and placed soft kisses up and down his thighs, his breath grazing over Tony’s cock. Tony sighed as his cock twitched in anticipation. Steve bent forward to lightly touch his tongue to Tony’s cock. Tony moaned loudly, clenching his hands into fists and tugging at the bent bars. Steve grinned.

_Perfect._

Steve slid his mouth over Tony’s cock, sucking the tip lightly, just enough to keep Tony panting. A quick glance up at Tony showed Steve that his eyes were closed, his breathing was heavy, and he was regretting allowing Steve to bind him.

“St-Steve…” Tony breathed as Steve inched more cock down his throat. Steve gripped Tony’s hips and forced more of Tony’s cock into his mouth. Tony moaned loudly and the iron bars scraped loudly as he tried to free himself. Steve moved his head up and down faster and faster, sucking harder. Tony bit his bottom lip and gasped for air. Steve ran his hands up and down Tony’s thighs, sliding up to grip Tony’s hips as he deep-throated Tony’s cock over and over.

“Steve! St-” Tony let out a soft, yet strangled moan as his cock pulsed in Steve’s mouth. Hot, salty cum filled Steve’s mouth as Steve sucked and licked Tony dry. Tony panted and moaned through his climax, his hips bucking against Steve’s mouth. Steve sucked one last time before swallowing and releasing Tony’s cock. Tony let out heavy breaths and looked down with glazed eyes at Steve. “Geez, Rogers. I see why they made you Captain.” Steve grinned before sliding up to free Tony’s hands.

Steve gently massaged the marks made from Tony’s struggling against the iron and kissed his wrists. “Better?” he asked, shooting a glance at Tony. Tony gave a small smile and nuzzled Steve’s shoulder.

“Yes. …I missed you…” Steve smiled and kissed Tony softly.

“I missed you too.” Steve freed Tony’s other hand and pulled an exhausted Tony towards his chest. Tony laid quietly, his breathing returning to normal. Just before he fell asleep, Tony mumbled, “Next time…we break shit in my room, okay?” Steve laughed.

"Deal."

 

**To:** Agent Coulson

**From:** Agent Hill

**Subject:** RE: Ikea Run

Sir,

He bent iron. Maybe IKEA isn’t the best choice…

-Agent Hill


End file.
